Pride and Prejudice
by Leverne
Summary: Missing scenes to the latest movie of Pride and Prejudice.


Pride and prejudice. Scenes that should have been emitted in the movie. (according to me and my friends of course.) Don't own a thing, just to make that clear ;)

Enjoy and please review!

* * *

First meeting with mr Wickham.

The hanky flew across the ground, Elizabeth occypying her search and irritation by ranting over their newly arrived cousin mr Collins.

"Mr Collins is the type of man who makes you despair the entire sex." Just as she was about to snap and dive for the piece of fabric a pair of shiny black boots appeared and a red jacket sleeve caught the hanky. Elizabeth froze and was met with blue eyes who held a certain amount of will to contradict her statement and a flicker of politeness to see her surprise.

"Yours I believe." He gave her a slight smile at sight of her confused and frozen face. His eyes held hers captive and his eyes grew subtle shades darker when she unbashedly kept eye contact.

"Oh mr Wickham-" Lydia sighed as she and Kitty came bustling up to them and stopped on eighter side of the young mr Wickham who still was staring at Elizabeth as she slowely retrieved her hanky "-how perfect you are!"

"He picked up my hanky I dropped. Did you drop yours on purpose too Lizzy?" Lydia was looking at Jane behind Elizabeth with a mischievious look while Kitty talked to Elizabeth with an excited air, both dismissing mr Wickhams presence.

"Mr Wickham is a lieutenant" Lydia exclaimed and Elizabeth looked between the two girls surprised at their familiar behaviour around a foreighn man.

"An enchanted lieutenent" mr Wickham corrected, and Elizabeth locked gazes with him again.

"What are you up to Liddy?" Jane asked Liddy suspiciously while Elizabeth slowely started to cower and smile nervously under mr Wickhams intense stare.

"We happened to look for some ribbons" Libby answered simply, avoiding the real question.

"White, for the ball" Kitty ventured and smiled brightly to her older sisters. Mr Wickham raised his head and looked back to Jane for a second before returning his gaze to Elizabeth, eyes and manner as polite as proper for a young lieuntenant.

"Shall we all look for some ribbons together." Not quite asking nor offering, more stating. Libby and Kitty made silent giddy squels and Elizabeth smiled to mr Wickham and raised her shoulders up her throat nervously and gave the passing Jane a fake oblivious look as they got eye-contact.

Walking along the river before meeting with mr Bingley and mr Darcy.

"Why do you see yourself of such little importance?" Elizabeth looked down at her hands where she was gripping her wrap and smiling at mr Wickhams subtle gesture of leaning closer to her as they walked.

"We are told such. Besides, the less important we feel the more we want to prove ourself." Elizabeth looked up at mr Wickham with a clever smile and noticed how his fists clenched.

"Then I pity the French" she laughed and recieved a small laugh of acknowledgement from mr Wickham.

"So do I."

Under the oak-tree.

"Do you plan to go to the Netherfield ball then mr Wickham?" Mr Wickham looked up at the tree branshes and spoke with the polite toungue you were taught from infancy.

"Perhaps. How long has mr Darcy been a guest there?" Elizabeth frowned and bit her lip in annoyance when mr Wickham refused to look her in the eye.

"About a month" she answered shortly and a second later he looked her in the eye and nodded, more to himself. Elizabeth kept her gaze on his face trying to look in those fascinating blue eyes again and asked with a modest curiosity.

"Forgive me, but are you aqcuinted with him, mr Darcy?" She looked down at her hands in nervousness when she realized that she were curious about knowing more about mr Darcy. Mr Wickham continued in a even more polite, sugary sweet tone.

"Indeed. I have been connected with his family since infancy. You may be very surprised considering our cold greeting this afternoon." Elizabeth shifted when she looked in to those blue eyes and only found annoyance not a single trace of warmth. Elizabeth looked down at her hands and took a subtle encouraging breath before looking up.

"I hope your plans in favour of Meriton will not be affected by your relation with the gentleman." Elizabeth sae a further irritation at the sound of her calling mr Darcy a gentleman.

"It is not for me to be driven away-" he assured her and turned to her with a determined face "-if he wishes to avoid seeing me he must go, not I." He flicked a leaf on a tree branch and gave her a tight smile, which Elizabeth fleetingly returned.  
"I must ask, what is the manner of your disapproval of mr Darcy?" He gave her a long appraising stare and Elizabeth found her insides chill as he continued to speak. He was making a impression on her, not necessarily good or bad, but making sure she would remember him. The expression on his face changed to more stone and disapproval and Elizabeth sympatised with the young man. He ended his story with a angry but resigned smile and she found herself inclined to return it in spite of herself. He took a step closer to the tree where she sat leaning and crouched down in front of her with more elegance then Elizabeth would ever be able to maintain. He took her hand and stared into her eyes with a unreadable look.

"You have surprised me miss Bennet. You are a remarkable young lady and I am sorry to inform of my departure. It is time for me to return to my superior officer." He spoke the last with spite and got a far away look before he returned to her and his eyes darkened considerably. Ha raised her hand to his lips and gave it a long brush of his lips before helping her to her feet. He bowed and gave her hand a openmouth kiss with smoldering eyes and a flick of his tongue. Elizabeth gasped at the mixed sensation but refrained from looking away.

"Until next time miss Elizabeth" he murmured and brushed his lips over her knuckles a last time before departing. Elizabeth stared after mr Wickhams back and cradled her hand all the way home.

Leaning against wall in hidden dark corner at Netherfield ball.

Eliabeth sighed heavily. Between mr Collins, Marys piano playing and Libbys all in fun flirting, the ball had been most tiresome. Mr Wickham had not appeared and that dance with mr Darcy. She'd never felt like that before, like they were the only one in the room. She'd handled the situation in the only way she could, hostile sarcasm. She took a deep breath and made a small thump against the wall with the back of her head.

"Are you feeling well miss Elizabeth?" Elizabeth startled and looked up at the familiar sophisticated drawl. Mr Darcy was standing to her left, more then comfortable, and openly staring with more confidence then she's ever seen before. She stared at him in surprise and exclaimed breathlessly.  
"Mr Darcy." She caught herself and lowered her eyes in a curtsie and when she looked up again she found him only at a grain of sand distance away. She looked at him confused and more then affected by the close proximity, first man other then her father, he was in. He raised his hand slowely as he kept eye-contact with a tender look and trailed his fingers along her cheekbone in a fascinated caress. He slowely cocked his head to the side and traced her face while Elizabeth were to shocked to do nothing else then grip her dress at her sides.

"I forgot to thank you for the dance" he murmured and sweeped his fingers along her arm before taking a step back and bowing.

"Miss Elizabeth" he spoke and gave a last bow with his head before departing.

In the priest cottage.

'Dear Jane'

_How am I supposed to write something of this importance to Jane? She has enough already with mr Bingley and I can surely not mention all the feelings mr Wickham and mr Darcy has both awoken in me._ She sighed heavily in thought when she heard heavy footsteps approach and a second later her door was opened.

"Mr Darcy." She instantly remembered the last time she'd spoken his name in the same fashion and stood up quickly and curtsied, making sure to get eye-contact. She stood staring at him for a second, admiring his handsome appearence before regaining her breeding and offering him a seat. He kept staring at her, fiddeling with his gloves, giving said seat a glance before looking back at her. Elizabeth rocked at the balls of her feet and offered:

"I am afraid mr and mrs Collins has gone to the village." The statement only recieved a small nod in affirmative. They made small banter in lack of interesting things to say until mr Darcy seemed to muster himself together and approach her. She looked at him confused and when he kept his stride, even a few steps away from her, she mirrored his steps backwards until she backed into the wall. He stepped close to her, so close she could feel the heat ematting from him and slowely did she look up into his waiting eyes. He seemed to relax now when he stood so close to her and as to not frighten her, raised his hand to grab her cheek and swipe his thumb along the cheekbone he'd found at the Netherfield ball. Her eyes fluttered and she did not notice when his other hand grabbed her waist and started to caress her jusy over her hip. She was far too entranced with his shimmering eyes that seemed to have darkened and only showed something unreplacable to Elizabeth, but not unwanted.

"I wish-" a creaking from the outer door was made and mr Darcy quickly retreated to his earlier place. Elizabeth stood stock still, heavy breathing as mr Darcy bowed and spoke clearly.

"Good day miss Elizabeth. Been a pleasure." He walked out with purposeful steps and ignored mrs Collins who was openly staring at him.

"What on earth have you done to poor mr Darcy?" Mrs Collins looked at Elizabeth with a mixture of amusement and curiousity.

"I have no idea" Elizabeth answered breathlessely and added silently _'but I hope I'll find out.'_

At the stone ruin.

Elizabeth was breathing heavily, both from running in the rain as the emotional sorrow she felt for her sister. She was shocked and apalled that mr Darcy had done this. Whatever redeeming qualities she'd found since their first meeting was harshly wiped off and she could only feel anger and a very strange bile rising inside her. Disappointment. Her pride and love for her beloved sister would never allow her to befriend mr Darcy now. She stood there gasping, taking off her outer coat and remaining in one of her simple brown dressses, and in the corner of her eye she found something blue and she startled when she found mr Darcy. She breathed in the smell of him in the heavy rain and refrained from covering herself in the modest dress.

"Miss Elizabeth-" Elizabeth looked down at her hands "-I have struggled in vain and cannot bear it any longer. These past month has been a torment. I came to Rosings only to see you. I have fought against judgement, my family's expectation, the inferiority of your birth, my rank. I will put them aside and ask of you to end my agony." Elizabeth stared at him insulted but he was paying her expression no heed.

"I do not understand." He walked closer and spoke to her.

"I love you. Most ardently." Elizabeth looked away and mentally shoved and harmed him for making her feel this disappointed and angry with his love confession.

"Please do me the honor of accepting my hand." Elizabeth felt something in her break when she found her pride answering for her. She declined and slowely, as she ranted over his hurtful behaviour, her own pain reflecting in her voice, he drew closer until he had her between the ruin and himself, pressed up against her. His face contorted at the sound of mr Wickhams name.

"Your arrogance and conceit, your selfish disdain for the feeling of others made me realise you were the last man in the world I could ever be prevailed upon to marry." He was glaring, humiliated and angry with her refusal to marriage, and grabbed her hand to press against his cheek.

"I know of your will to make me a heartless creature with no warmth, but feel. I am here, breathing and living-" he stared at her and his tone dropped consideraly as he pressed her hand against his pants clothed gender "- feeling more then ever around you." Elizabeth was staring at him shocked and insulted over his behaviour together with a morbid curiousity when she felt the warmth and pulsing under her hand. When he realised she were not going to respond he stepped closer and pushed himself wantonly into her hand, distracting her from noticing how he was pulling up her skirts. When she felt the warm and humid roughness of his hands on her thigh she startled and tried to break free. He pressed further into her and lowered his mouth so he could whisper in her ear.

"Do you feel what you do to me? How you affect me?" Elizabeth gasped when she felt his fingerbrush against her neather lips and before she had time to protest again he was there. Probing and stroking in the most wonderful way. Her whole body weakened and were it not for mr Darcys weight pressing into her, she would've fallen in a heap on the ground. He raised her chin with his other hand and observed her partially open mouth and flushed face as he slowely thrust in a finger. Her brows furrowed and he leaned down to breath along her cheek.

"It's okey. Shh.." he thrust in a second finger and Elizabeth dazedly grabbed a hold of mr Darcys arms. He swiped his thumb over her clit and felt his finger being buried in her juices as he started his methodical thrusting.

"I've got you Elizabeth, I'm here.." Elizabeth gasped in responce and jerked when he touched her clit again. There they stood, Elizbeth hanging onto mr Darcy with more trust then she's ever shown anybody, and mr Darcy was slowely drawing her into pleasing oblivion, more delicate then he's ever bestowed on a person in throes of passion. He leaned down and spoke into her ear, his breath tickeling her and he was thrusting harder. Swiping her clit and with the silent murmur of "Come for me Elizabeth", she shattered, made a small sound, and fell into the man in front of her. Their faces buried in the others neck, breathing in the others scent, and slowely Elizabeth regained her breath. She felt a burning in her eyes, shame finally appearing and she straightened to look mr Darcy in the eye.

He looked her in the eye, more open with his being then ever before, flickering his eyes between her eyes and slowely he leaned his face closer to hers. He was sounding like a chastised school boy when he spoke next and Elizabeth teared as he walked away.

"Forgive me madame, for taking up so much for your time. I hope I did not pressure you into your wantonness."

In front of the mirror, mr Darcy is leaving his letter.

Slowely she sae mr Darcy open the door and approach her. She was staring in her own eyes cause she knew she would be most inclined to release the anguished cry if she were to look upon him. He was standing there, admiring her in the presonal wardrobe and her self assureness, with kind blue eyes and drew closer.

"I came to deliver this-" he placed a letter on the window sill and walked a step closer to her "-and to apologize for the manner of my feelings awoke." Elizabeth closed her eyes and fought the urge to say that she were not favouring a apology. He placed his hand on her exposed shoulder and slowely caressed her neck until goosebumps. Elizabeth were in a trance and startled when she turned around to see mr Dary gone. She hurried to the window to see him ride away on his horse.

At the Darcy home.

She'd looked into the marble replica of mr Darcys face. She'd missed him. Wanted to raise her hand and feel his rough cheek again and stare into those blue eyes. But now when he stood here in front of her she felt unworthy of his prescence. He was better then her.

"I'm so sorry to intrude. They said the house was open for visitors, I had no idea." Mr Darcy was shaking his head in kindness, to show she were not to feel like a imposer. He made a hopeful face and raised his hand to her wrist.

"May I see you back to the village?" Elizabeth looked up at him and felt like crying to this beautiful man.

"No." She refused.

"I can't-" she took a deep breath before looking up to his eyes. She willed him to understand her without talking. He swiped his thumb up her arm until she made a startle and nodded to herself.

"I am very fond of walking" she smiled shyly as he answered excitedly.

"Yes, I know."

"Goodbye mr Darcy." She smiled and curtsied before hurrying away, mr Darcy staring after her.

Meeting with Georgiana Darcy.

"Quite well is not very well, I am satisfied." She made the error of looking back at mr Darcy and found her insides twist when she realised the double meaning in her last words when talking to mr Darcy.

At the Inn.

_Lydia has run away with mr Wickham. This is all my fault._

"This is grave, I shall leave you." Elizabeth felt new tears when she realised that Darcy now more then ever would not permit marriage between the two. Her sister was now a fallen woman, bringing shame on their whole family.

At the Bennet dinner table together with the Wickams.

The gall of her and that retched 'enchanted' lieuntenant. She looked up from her table staring and savoured the second of silence before Lydia started her yapping again. She found mr Wickham already staring at her, under the illusion of looking at Lydia. She looked away from him pointedly and scolded Lydia for her shameful behaviour. Elizabeth stared at everybody around the table inrediously, her father was politely grunting as mr Wickham informed of his enlistment before he looked at her again. That look he'd had under the oak-tree was present and Elizabeth sae Kitty sigh enviously at sight of mr Wickhams blatant staring, thinking he was looking at Lydia. Elizabeth sent him a murderous glare and grabbed Lydias wine glass and took a few sips to control her anger. He looked back at her imploringly, trying to make her look at him the way she had before, trying to see some respect shining in those brown eyes but instead she looked at Lydia and snapped as Lydia continued her incessant yapping.

"Mr Darcy?" Elizabeth stared at the little spoiled girl next to her, now named Lydia Wickham, and couldn't understand what mr Darcy had done to have her familys business thrust upon him.

"Shush Lizzie. Mr Darcy is not half as high and mighty as you sometimes." Elizabeth stared at her and leaned back in her space, meeting mr Wickhams incessant stare with a disgusted look. After a long dinner, Lydia and mr Wickham was finally going to leave. Elizabeth stood staring out the window when mr Wickham passed and stopped beside her.

"It brings me pleasure to see you again miss Elizabeth." Elizabeth looked back out the window and sneered.

"It would do you well to always remember to not adress me so informal mr Wickham. I am not like my sister." Mr Wickham bowed and made a move to the door before he walked up to her and fiddled with her dress, making it look as if he was helping her with a stain.

"I have not forgotten the oak-tree miss Elizabeth. You do well to remember that I promise to continue what I started." She looked back at him and sae his cold determination before he continued out the door and sat down in the wagon, giving mr Bennet a small nod of acknowledgement.

Outside walking after meeting with the Ladyship.

She walked out in the night and hugged herself in comfort, trying to displae the feeling of sorrow she felt now when she longed for the indifferent mr Darcy. She looked up and felt a jolt of happiness and nervousness when she sae the object of her thoughts in front of her. His coat was open and he was hazardly dressed, not the polite manour he usually were, and was walking to her with determined steps.

"I couldn't sleep" Elizabeth started.

"Nor I. My aunt-" she smiled and looked down at the ground savouring the ease she felt around him.

"Yes, she was here." She looked down again and his eyes were full of pleading and wishing in those blue eyes.

"How can I ever make amends for such behaviour?" Elizabeth looked at him with love and gratitude in her eyes and body.

"After what you've done for Lydia and, I suspect, for Jane, it is I who should make amends." He barely blinked, making sure to keep his gaze locked onto hers.

"You must know. Surely you must know it was all for you." He gave her a rare small smile and Elizabeth looked up at him. Filling herself with hope.

"You are too generous to trifle with me." She kept her eyes on his face, imploring him to continue and say what she wanted.

"You spoke to my aunt last night and it has taught me to hope as I'd scarcely allowed myself before. If your feelings are still what they were last April, tell me so at once." Elizabeth wanted to shake her head but she stood stock still, too new in this situation.

"My affections and wishes has not changed-" Eliabeth took a excited breath at the same time as he continued "-but one word from you will silence me for ever." She smiled, and that gave him the courage to draw nearer and place his hands on her arms who were still hugging herself.  
"If, however, your feelings has changed-" he searched her eyes "-I would have to tell you, you have bewitched me body and soul, and I love-" he seemed to scared to admit it again but at sight of Elizabeths small urging he tried again "-I love.. I love you. I never wish to be parted from you from this day on forward." Elizabeth smiled and dropped her arms and took a hold of his hand to raise it to her mouth.

"Well, then." She lowered her mouth and kissed his knuckles, concentrating on the feel of his hand in hers as she cradled it between her two.

"Your hands are cold." She smiled up at him and he nodded, too pleased to know what to do. He placed his other hand around her waist and drew her closer, resting his other hand on her cheekbone before lowering his mouth to brush his lips against hers with his eyes full of love, resting on her shining ones, equal amount of love within. He made a small laugh, as to himself, and raised his head to stare down in to hers before grabbing her arms to twine around his neck and dived in under her outer coat to place his hands on her warm body, only a thin nightgown hindering his hands to find her skin. He breathed in her neck and savoured the feel of her.

* * *

Sooo... what did you think? Please review :) 


End file.
